


What's In A Name

by IrishMickey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Idiots in Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, No Beta We Die Like Mandalorians, Pregnancy, just fluff, trooper doesn't know how names work, tumblr inspired, vibing in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishMickey/pseuds/IrishMickey
Summary: Coria and Blaster had never anticipated that one day they would be parents. Maybe that was why they had never discussed names or the process that goes into naming a child.
Relationships: Clone Trooper/OFC, Original Clone Trooper Character(s) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	What's In A Name

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a very fluffy fic that was inspired by a Tumblr post and I adore the concept. It's just very cute.

Coria Desyk had always been the odd one out; which made it even more hilarious that she married a man who shared a face with millions of others. 

Her husband, Blaster, and she had met just after the war; his chip had malfunctioned and he had to watch as his brother slaughtered their Jedi and began to hunt for those who had refused Order 66. She had just become a refugee from a brutal war, having watched her brothers and sisters be gunned down before her very eyes as she was one of the last to make it to the transport. They met on a backwater planet in the Outer Rim, and went from tentative allies and acquaintances to friends and then to the surprise of both of them, in love. 

They were always on the move, her husband taking up bounty hunting and wearing a mask while she worked with the budding Rebel Alliance to code messages to and fro. Their ship was small, fitting just the two of them, and when Coria became pregnant that's what she hyper fixated on. Her stress about how they would fit the child, feed the child, clothe the child, etc. led to her neglecting one very important thing:

What would the name be?

_____________________

CT-8395 had always assumed he was to die on the fields of battle. He had never anticipated that one day he was going to be married and expecting a child. The thought of holding a baby filled him with both fear and excitement. What if something went wrong? His brief medical training had not covered childbirth, and he did not know if he could stand something happening to either his wife or child. These thoughts were in his mind when his wife awakened from their bunk and started pounding his back. He woke up and pulled the blaster from under his pillow, even though they were in hyperspace and logically no one was there to threaten them. 

“What? What’s wrong?” He muttered, shaking sleep from his mind and eyes. 

“The-” His wife spoke, but was cut off by a sharp pain inside her stomach, “Ugh! The baby’s-” she groaned again this time throwing her legs off the side and reached out to grab her husband’s shirt in her fist, “The baby’s coming.” 

Blaster choked, his mind going blank and then going at a mile a minute, he leaped from the bunk and began to assist his wife in getting out. He spoke quickly, his lungs squeezing in anxiety. 

“Stay calm! Stay calm!” He repeated, his wife groaning as she stood. 

“I am calm!” She chastised, looking up at him in unamusement. 

“I wasn't talking to you!” He shot back, “Okay- what do you need again?”

“Get me towels and hot water.” She said, bracing her hands on the wall as another contraction hit. 

And that’s what they did for twelve grueling hours, Blaster going up to the cockpit and putting in new coordinates whenever they shot out of hyperspace. It would not be good to be a sitting duck in the wide expanse of space. But during the twelfth hour, his wife gasped in relief as they welcomed their daughter screaming into the world. 

She was tiny, pale, but she also had a dark head of hair she inherited from her father. Her lungs were proving to be quite capable, and she waved her small hands in anger at her current situation. Coria held her close as Blaster looked at his child, _his child_ , in amazement. 

“What should we name her?” Coria whispered, gazing at her sleeping daughter and cuddling into her husband's side. 

“Bit early for that, don’t you think?” He said back incredulously. Their daughter had only been alive for thirty minutes- surely that wasn't enough time to tell what kind of person she would be?

“What?” Coria said, shifting her head to look at her husband. 

“Well, we don’t know what she’s like yet.”

“Honey- why- what? What do you mean?” 

“Well we don’t know her yet.” He reasoned, gesturing to the sleeping baby, “We gotta wait a bit, figure out what she’s like.”

“We can’t just wait to name her until she has a personality Blast. Do you- do you think my parents waited five years to name me _Coria_?” She asked incredulously, using her hand to push herself up to her husband’s level. 

“Uh… yea?”

“It was my grandmother’s name Blaster.” She deadpanned. 

“So you acted like your grandma?” The man tried to reason, confused as to why his wife was also confused. 

“God I hope not- she was a bitch.” Coria snickered. 

“Okay but then why would your parents name you that?” He narrowed his eyes slightly.

“Tradition?” she tried, “In my culture you always name your first born daughter after your mother. But I wasn't going to force that on you.”

“Well in mine you get your name after you earn it.” He explained, “You don’t think I came into the world with a name like _Blaster_?”

“Well no, but we can’t just _not name the kid_ Blast.” 

“It just seems kinda kriffed up! I wasn’t just naming shinies left and right with whatever came to mind! They earned it!” He said, getting slightly riled up at the miscommunication between the two of them. He had thought they weren't discussing names because you wait to name a person- not because his wife was too stressed to really think about it. 

“Honey… bubba… no…” She shook her head. 

“How was I supposed to know?” He muttered, cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. 

“It’s okay!” Coria smiled in reassurance, “Here; compromise. We name her after my mom. We wait on the middle name until she has a personality. Until then, you can call her whatever you want.” She said as she used her free hand to rub circles into the small of his back. 

“Alright…” He acquiesced, turning his attentions back to the tiny creature cradled in his wife’s arms. 

“Hi Mione… I’m your mama. This is your daddy.” 

_____________

For the third time that night Mione used her impressive lung capacity to wake her parents. She was only a few months old, and in those few months Blaster had seen even less sleep than he had during the war. His wife slept like the dead, and considering she was the one to birth the child, he was often the one who went to the baby when she cried during the night. This was how Blaster found himself staring over the edge of the pram into the bright green eyes of his child, his mere presence soothing the girl. 

“So, rookie. You’ve decided to wake me up at an ungodly hour once again.” He said, reaching into the pram to scoop up his daughter. She only babbled in response, tugging on his chin and giggling. 

“You make a valid point.” He deadpanned, allowing his daughter to grab his fingers. 

“You know, you keep doing this and I won’t be conscious enough to fly the ship straight.” He murmured, leaning back into his chair and grabbing a blanket to conceal him and Mione from the bitter air of the ship’s hull. She only continued babbling, pulling on his fingers and choosing his pointer to gnaw on. 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence kid.” He smiled, and soothed his daughter back to sleep. 

Although he may have been uneducated as to how naturally born children received their names, he was quickly finding that his daughter’s name suited her more than he had originally thought. Coria found them the next morning in this position, covered in the thick blanket with her husband and daughters snores sounding throughout the ship.


End file.
